


Prank

by Wolfmother8719



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/pseuds/Wolfmother8719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets pranked by his team mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really new at this, like well a virgin and my writing will show this.  
> The only things I own is the mistakes and the plot, not the Avengers.  
> This story is based on the pic beneath my notes.  
> I suggest you look at it before you go any further. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/Junemarie_Harper/media/10171672_10152098931358027_7921277075643674321_n1_zpsabfa0d72.jpg.html)  
> 

Steve stares into his locker, shock and disbelief flicker over his face as he slowly pulls out what should be his uniform out his locker. Obvious to the covert glances and snickering of his team mates he holds the pink body suit a loft, it's in his size. He closes his eyes, sighs and starts to get dressed amid the bouts of laughter from his prankster colleagues. Fully dressed he turns to leave, head held high only to be stop by Natasha. " Looking good there Cap" She tilts her head looking him up and down. "But, I think you are missing something." In her hands she holds a small pink bow to which she snaps in his hair quickly before he can protest. 

 

"Thanks." His expression bland and stoic as he rushes out of the locker rooms, away from their laughter trying not to feel a bit betrayed by his team mates. Let them have their fun, it just simple teasing. He repeats this over and over again as he makes his way to the debriefing, doing his best not to meet the gawking of the random soldiers and interns he passes by in corridors. Hell, you have endured worst. The meeting is short and painless, his change in uniform goes unmentioned during the discourse. Fury doesn't even seem to noticed but Thor is eyeing him oddly as if his is displeased by something. The rest of his Team mates are cheerful, some going as far to take pictures of him when they think he is not looking. 

 

They do go on a mission, saving a group of children being hostage by a terrorist cell intent on selling them into sexual slavery. So in all it was a good day, despite the rude jeers and catcalls of "Captain Kitty"" Captain Princess" He manages to do his job without a flicker of acknowledgement of the unprofessional behavior. After all he has a job to do. Someone, he does not know who is stupid enough to call him a " faggot" and ends up getting used as a handy weapon by Hulk . After that none of his friends seem to find his predicament funny any more. 

 

At day's end, he goes back to the locker room, his civilian clothes are thankfully not tampered with. He stripes quickly, tossing the prank on the floor and redresses in seconds. Grabbing his gear, he leaves Headquarters for his apartment. All he wants is a quite evening without seeing anyone so he is surprised and a bit annoyed to find his team mates in his living room with paper plates, take out and tentative smiles as if unsure of their welcome. "Chinese?" "Nope, Thai food ." Tony hold a strip of beef up with a pair of chopsticks.

 

Steve settles down between Bruce and Thor who are both trying and failing to eat with their chopsticks. "Maybe we should use forks guys." Tony snorts "Such uncultured swine, how ever do you guys expect to master the art of eating Asian food without the proper tools?" Hawkeye appears out of nowhere with Natasha, both are holding the missing forks and a case of beer. Snatching the useless sticks out of Bruce"s and Thor"s hand and replacing them with forks, Hawkeye replies dryly. "Not all of us can master eating with two sticks Tony."Natasha laughs, handing out the beers to which Steve accepts with a smile. They all settle in to eat and watch a movie called "Empire Strikes Back". 

 

It's a good movie, improved with the bits of commentary from Bruce, Thor and Tony over the outlandish bits they find it it. Somewhere after the first scrolls of ending credits Hawkeye asks him. "Steve, you know we only meant it as a joke right?' Steve sighs, everyone is staring at him now." Bruce chimes in. "Yeah, no hard feelings right?" At those words all his anger,hurt fades away. Steve agrees "Yeah, no hard feelings." A week later his team mates all find instead of their usual combat gear, is instead replaced by suits in colors of pale pastel pinks with matching hair bows. They all wore them with out a word of complaint.


End file.
